


worth the pain

by masivniluzer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, High School AU, M/M, Trans!Virgil, a school trip, kinda logince, moxiety - Freeform, theyre very in love, virgil isnt that out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masivniluzer/pseuds/masivniluzer
Summary: virgil is a not that out trans boy with immense love for his boyfriend.[one shot]





	worth the pain

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot. i listened to a lot of ,,you get me so high" by the neighbourhood for it.   
> its very based on something I had happen to me.

he was fine with it, really. because he was used to it. virgil has went through his life, fifteen years of being viewed only as a girl, vanya, until he decided he was a bit more sick of being her. so he told his family, he told his friends. he told patton, the one who snatched his heart.  
yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell his school and professor, so to them he was still vanya.  
•  
nine days.   
the school trip would last nine days and they would stay at a hotel. but for his teachers he was still vanya, and vanya was to stay in a room with two girls. and virgil didn’t care about the girls [and neither would vanya, anyway.] but later the first night he would learn that one of them, talyn, wasn’t exactly a girl anyway, while ivy was a complete goofy lesbian. nevertheless the room with the two wasn’t where he wanted to be. patton was a floor and a flight of stairs away from him. with a professor on watch duty on the staircase. getting there was a task impossible. it made him nervous, being away from patton for too long. it was like being away from sun for too long. ,,we have your back.’’ talyn mumbled, leaning their back on the wall next to virgil. they gave them a thumbs up and a pat on the back. ,,go get your boy, v.’’ they added, nodding to the hallway in front of them. virgil ran down the hallway, peeking onto the stairway. the math teacher was right there, but not alone. ivy was standing right in front of her, the chubby girl having a loud conversation with their professor. virgil could swear to see ivy wink to him as he sneaked his way down the stairs. he doesn’t remember running down the lower hallway, but he was aware of his frantic knocking on the door of 211. it was a room of three semi-cheerful boys [cheerful ratio was two to one]. as soon as the door opened he could hear laughter and see a glint of blue. he tackled the boy in front of him to the floor of the room burying his face into his shoulder. he took a deep breath. pattons scent. chocolate chip cookies and apple scented candles. warmth, patton was like warmth.  
he was like a sun in virgils heart, constellations in his mind and butterflies in his stomach. he was everything he loved. ,,patt, patt, patt, i love you.’’ he mumbled into the boys blue shirt. he could feel  the boy lift him up and carry him to his bed, but he just couldn’t let go. he could hear kissing noises and patton scold roman and logan for acting in such lovey-dovey matter. virgil felt his eyes flutter open as patton laid on the bed with him. the boy with glasses pulled a blanket over their face. he could never doubt patton. patton was like a very important save point in his life. ,,virgil, baby, i will love you forever.’’ patton mumbled, planting a kiss on the boys lips.  
yes, that felt right. the way his true name rolled off pattons tongue was the right way.


End file.
